polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Mamlukball
Mamlukball |nativename = Mamluk Sultanate of Egypt Memlük Sultanlığı سلطنة المماليك لمصر‎ |founded = 1250 |onlypredecessor = Ayyubidball |predicon = Ayyubid |onlysuccessor = Ottomanball |nexticon = Ottoman |successor = |ended = 1517 |type = Semitic Turkic Circassian |image = Mamlukball warrior.jpg |caption = Die Mongols! |government = Sultanate |personality = Lone, kebab defender |language = Arabic |capital = |religion = |friends = Too lone to it |enemies = Crusaders Makuriaball |likes = Destruction and growing bigger, removing Ilkhanateball |hates = Crusaders, Ottomanball Mongols |predecessor = Mongol Empireball |intospace = can into space? this is impossible! |bork = Bahri Bahri, Mamluk Mamluk |reality = |imagewidth = 250px }}Mamlukball was a sultanate encompassing Egypt, the Syria, and Hejaz. He lasted from the overthrow of Ayyubidball until Ottomanball's conquest of Egypt in 1517. He was made up of balls of Cuman-Kipchaks, oghuz slave(Bahri dynasty) and Circassian, Georgian slave(Burji dynasty) origin.He was the greatest kebab defender,only second to Ottomanball. Ball or rawr? It's more an artist choice since its unusual flag shapes makes it looks like a monster. Reddit allows only the -rawr version while everywhere else you can use both. History Mamlukball first appeared when he revolted against Ayyubidball and he won against a small army owned by Mongol Empireball. After that, he conquered some crusader states in the levant. Then, Ottoman Empireball rose and conquered lots of clay in Europe. Even though they were the same religion, Ottoman Empireball declared war on them in 1485 and 1516 with the justification of Mamlukball being a heretic. They collapsed in 1517 after Cairo was captured and were completely annexed by Ottoman Empireball. Relationship * Khwarazmianball - Daddy(Sultan Qutuz was Khwarezm's prince who sold by the Mongols to me). Dad, I've revenged the Mongols for yuo. * Ilkhanateball - LOLOLOLOLO YUO MONGOL LOSER CANT ANSCHLUSS ME!!! * Golden Hordeball - Mongol friend who helped Me against Ilkhanate. * Sultanate of Rumball - Why yuo betrayed Me by helping the Mongols? * Egyptball - He is of good son! Keeps stability in his clay. Good job for being a developing country! Where did my clay go? * Timurid Empireball - YUO OF RAIDING DAMASCUS IN 1400!!! * Ottoman Empireball - SHIT YUO RETARDED EMPIRE ANSCHLUSSED ME!!! * Kingdom of Jerusalemball - Get out of Baitul Maqdis yuo unholy crusaders! * Abbasid Caliphateball - I rescued him and his scientists and scholars from the Mongols. * Makuriaball - Little christian nubian who lost to me.HA! WEAK!!. * Majapahitball - We stoped the Mongols invasion. But STOP PERSECUTING THE SOUTHASIAN MUSLIMS!!! * Samudera Pasaiball - Malay friend who gib me maces. I helped him against Majapahit. * Ayyubidball - Adoptive Father * Fatimidball - Grandpa * Egyptball - He is of good son! Keeps stability in his clay. Good job for being a developing country! Don't let anyone invade you! Where did my clay go? * Palestineball - Adoptive son Gallery .]] Pchb28b9cd631.png|artist: bobu112 Yes.png Defendmamluk.jpg Defendkebaboandm.png Mamlukball-0.png Mamlukball1.png mamlukball_warrior.jpg WB5PJAU.png xqlsrPx.png Armenian History.png Mamluk - Rawr.png History of Europe.png Links *Facebook Page Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Egyptball Category:Israelcube Category:Jordanball Category:Palestineball Category:Sudanball Category:Syriaball Category:Turkeyball Category:Monarchy Category:Sultanate Category:Middle East Category:Rawr Category:Lebanonball Category:Saudi Arabiaball Category:Turkic Category:Africa Category:Empire